


Blizzard Caniculaire

by stupestyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hell Trauma, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Hell, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupestyx/pseuds/stupestyx
Summary: Théo et Liam n'ont aucune idée de qui ils sont, au fond. Mais tant qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, ils sont prêts à le découvrir.





	Blizzard Caniculaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Cela fait très longtemps que je lis des fanfictions, et j'ai toujours voulu en écrire, donc voilà, je me lance !  
> C'est une mini-fic qui se passera en trois parties. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sans vous gâcher l'histoire.  
> Un grand merci à Jeanne (@patronusofhades) qui a corrigé mes fautes et donner de précieux conseils. Jeanne, tu es un ange.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer.  
> Bonne lecture !

Enfant, on t’a toujours dit que l’Enfer était brûlant. Que l’air y est si chaud qu’il en devient irrespirable. Que si jamais tu finissais là-bas, tu aurais l’impression d’être brûlé vif. Ils t’ont dit que tu aurais beau inspirer, expirer, cela ne changerait rien, que ce serait peine perdue. Ton souffle, tu ne le retrouverais jamais plus.

Enfant, innocent encore, tu pensais qu’un sort pareil était pire que la mort.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, tu sais qu’ils ont tort.

L’Enfer n’est pas un feu ardent, ni un brasier incandescent. Il n’est rien de tout ce que l’on t’a dit. L’Enfer est _glacial_. Tellement glacial qu’à chaque expiration, tu donnes naissance à un nuage. Et si ta gorge, tes doigts, ton corps entier te brûle, ce n’est pas à cause de la chaleur, non, mais plutôt de son absence. Chaque partie de ton être est mordue par le froid, un froid qui n’a aucun répit tant qu’il ne s’est pas emparé de toi tout entier, et qui te laisse vide, las, amorphe. Même les températures les plus hivernales ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec un froid pareil.

Le seul qui a eu raison, dans toute cette histoire, c’est toi. C’est bien pire que la mort, bien pire que tes cauchemars les plus fous, bien pire que tout ce que tu as ou aurais pu jamais imaginer. Parce que peu importe ce que tu feras, ce froid là ne partira jamais. Il est là, ombre invisible, mercenaire tenace, bourreau impassible, même sous le soleil bouillant de la Californie. Il te poursuivra partout où tu iras, tout comme le souvenir de Tara.

Tara.

Oh, Tara.

La morgue. L’hôpital. Toujours la même scène, comme un décor de cinéma abandonné, une prise qu’on reprendrait sans fin car jamais assez satisfait. Elle, silencieuse, fantôme vengeur, esprit frappeur, chasseuse jaugeant sa proie. Avançant pas à pas, tâtant le terrain,  puis soudain, _là_ , elle est sur toi. Peu importe où tu te caches, elle te trouve. _Elle te trouve toujours_. Encore et encore, comme un vieux disque rayé, sa main plonge dans ta poitrine, arrachant ton- _son cœur_ , réclamant ce qui lui revient de droit. Et pendant que tu t’étouffes avec ton propre sang, tu jurerais voir l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage, et tu ne peux t’empêcher de te demander, _est-ce que tu avais le même lorsque tu l’as tuée ?_ Est-ce qu’un froid pareil à celui-ci l’habitait, pendant que tu la regardais se noyer dans l’eau gelée, sain et sauf du haut de ton pont, où était-il bien pire encore ? Quelle douce ironie que les rôles soient inversés, que tu traverses les mêmes épreuves qu’elle pour qu’à son tour, elle te dérobe ce qui n’avait jamais vraiment été à toi et qui lui avait toujours appartenu à _elle_ : son cœur.

Et plus l’action se répète, plus le froid se propage, plus tu regrettes. Chaque mauvaise décision qui t’a entraîné à en faire une autre, encore plus mauvaise encore. Toute cette mauvaise foi qui jusqu’à présent guidait ta vie, et qui t’a conduit jusqu’ici. La personne que tu t’es laissé devenir. Ce cœur, que tu t’es battu pour avoir, qui était censé te rendre plus fort, il a tué ta sœur, et il a fait de toi un lâche, égoïste et manipulateur, et tu l’as laissé faire. Aveuglé par le pouvoir, tu t’es cru immortel, alors que tu n’es ni un homme, ni un véritable loup-garou. Une chimère. _Un échec_. Condamné à ne rentrer dans aucune case, aucun moule, à ne faire parti d’aucun groupe, d’aucune meute, éternel solitaire. Pathétique.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c’est que tu sais que tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même. C’est toi qui lui as volé sa vie, à elle et à tant d’autres. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu puisses être le plus fort. _Un succès_. Allongé sur le dos, Tara te surplombant, tu réalises que rien de tout ça n’en valait la peine. Cette vie à laquelle tu t’accrochais tant, tu n’en veux plus. Ce froid, contre lequel tu luttais sans relâches, tu l’accueilles désormais à bras ouverts. Tu ne cherches même plus à fuir. Ce cauchemar interminable, tu l’acceptes. _Tu n’as pas à t’arrêter, prends-le_ , tu lui souffles, encore et encore. Tu ne sais pas si elle t’écoute, ni même si elle t’entend. Tout ce que tu sais, c’est qu’elle continue, encore et toujours. Et la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire, c’est bien la laisser s’en emparer.

C’était devenu une routine. Tu t’étais fait à ton sort, jusqu’à ce que tu te retrouves en haut. Dans les tunnels. Rappelé à la surface par la même épée qui t’avait condamné. Quelle ironie. Si on t’a fait revenir, ce n’est que pour t’utiliser. La blague se fait de plus en plus tordante, et elle te laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Tous sont persuadés que le Théo qui est revenu et le même que celui dont ils s'étaient débarrassés en l'envoyant en Enfer, mais toi, tu n’en es pas si sûr. Tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Lors de ton voyage au royaume des morts, tu as troqué les pouvoirs que tu avais volé et tous les vices qui te collaient à la peau contre une conscience, et une deuxième chance. Et maintenant que tu es là, tu refuses de redevenir ce que tu étais. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas ; de tes trois mois passés en Enfer, tu as rapporté avec toi le froid et le souvenir de Tara, rappels incessants que tu n’es plus le même qu’autrefois. Mais qui es-tu, alors ? Ça, tu n’en as pas la moindre idée. En attendant, chaque soir avant de te laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée -et ceux, moins aimants, de Tara- tu te répètes en boucle toutes les choses dont tu es certain à propos de toi, inlassablement: _« Théodore Karl Raeken. Théo. 23 novembre 1998. Chimère. Mi-coyote, mi-loup. Oméga. Une sœur. Tara. Échec. Théodore Karl Raeken. Théo. 23 novembre 1998. Chimère. Mi-coyote, mi-loup. Oméga. Une sœur. Tara. Échec. Théodore Karl Raeken. Théo. 23 novembre… »_ jusqu’à ce que tu finisses par t’endormir, exténué. Mais là encore, tu n’as aucun répit ; car si le froid est ancré dans tes os et ne te quitte pas peu importe l’heure de la journée, Tara, elle, n’apparaît que la nuit, une fois tes yeux fermés. Elle peuple tes rêves, tes cauchemars, se cache dans chaque recoin de tes pensées, et tu sais que tu ne peux pas lui échapper, jamais. Ni à la chair de poule qui t’habite constamment, d’ailleurs. C’est le prix à payé pour résider à nouveau parmi les vivants, un prix que tu acceptes sans trop rechigner. Après tout, tu n’en mérites pas moins, et tu le sais.

La meute que tu as essayé si durement de briser, de t’approprier, tu les aides, à présent. Tu sais que tu n’en feras jamais partie, et même si tu en meurs d’envie, tu sais que c’est idiot de ta part d’espérer qu’ils te pardonnent, qu’ils t’acceptent comme l’un des leurs. Tu ne peux pas vraiment le leur reprocher, après tout ce que tu leur as fait subir. Tu serais bien le premier à les dissuader de faire deux fois la même erreur.

Parfois, pourtant… il t’arrive d’avoir une lueur d’espoir. Tout ça, c’est la faute de Liam, le bêta qui ne sait pas gérer ses accès de colère. Même si la plupart du temps vous vous disputez et l’un finit par mettre son point dans la figure de l’autre, vous formez une bonne équipe. Et, bizarrement, quand tu es avec lui, il t’arrive d’oublier le froid qui ne te quitte pourtant jamais. Avec Liam à tes côtés, tu serais presque prêt à découvrir qui tu es.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu ! Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !


End file.
